New Life
by Inuchigo
Summary: Ichigo begins a new life in the Soul Society. I suck at summarys and rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**New Life**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Wish I did but I don't.**

It was a bright and shiny day in Karukura Town. Besides random hollow attacks. Ichigo was kind of busy with the hollow extermination. At least the Soul Society has started paying him. I mean seriously he could have gotten paid earlier since Ichigo and his friends did help take down Aizen. After that Nel was the last Espada, but for the time being she was in Hueco Mundo to ensure none of Aizen's followers rose up.

Speaking of his friends Ichigo's main character human friends were all gone? It turns out without his powers Chad could fight at Rocky Balboa level in boxing. This means all for summer Chad was going cross country boxing. Taksuki was following Chad as she entered martial arts tournaments. Also those two are dating. Orihime was actually touring giving cooking shows for her recipes. Yes, people actually like her food. While her boyfriend Uryu was traveling with her appearing in sewing shows. So this left Ichigo with lots of time. All he has done this summer was kill hollows, tour town, punch Keigo, and. . . . . Oh yeah there was Rukia and Renji's wedding. After the Espada battles Rukia realized she loved Renji and Renji had always known this. So there goes dating opportunities with Rukia.

Today Ichigo had just woken up and punched his weird dad in the face. He ate breakfast and went to the mail box. He checked inside and found among the magizines, bills, and . . . his dad's Playboy was another check from the Soul Soceity.

"Alright" Ichigo said feeling a sense of joy "Time to deposit this into the bank"

On his way to the bank Ichigo heard a hi pitch cry behind "KUROSAKI-SAN" came Orihime's voice.

"Kurosaki" Said Uryu in an Indifferent tone.

"Hey guys" Ichigo replied "When did you two get back"

"Just now we wanted to deposit our money at the bank" came the answer in a quick breathless tone from Orihime "How was your summer I haven't seen you sense the wedding?"

"Oh, you know, killing hollows. How was traveling the country?" asked Ichigo as they all went to the bank.

The rest of the way up was mainly Orihime talking. She went over all the stars she and Uryu met, the shows, the awesome food she not only ate, but improved. Uryu got several awards for his unioque sewing designs. All the while Ichigo had a niggling little doubt of his own future. Here his friends were making a lot of money, doing what they loved, and having a future. While Ichigo does love being a Soul Reaper, but as a human he has no plans for the future. This was his senior year and he still had no idea on what he wanted to do. This feeling only got worse as he met Chad and Taksuki at the bank. Little did he know he didn't need to worry about his future much.

"ALRIGHT THIS IS A STICK UP" cam a crude voice

Turning Ichigo and friends saw a bank robber, wearing a black mask and holding a big machine gun. Without thinking Ichigo rushed towards and instincally reached for his combat pass. This did not go unnoticed by the bank robber.

"HEY BITCH STOP MOVING OR I'LL SHOOT" they robber yelled pointing the gun at Ichigo.

"Fuck you" Ichigo said and raised his fist.

What happened next went slow in Ichigo's mind, but the events were really fast. Ichigo accidently brushed his combat pass and his body bursted forward as he entered his Soul Reaper form. The robber couldn't see Ichigo, but saw his body move forward violently. The robber pulled the trigger and although Ichigo blocked the stary bullets with Zangetsu his body took the bulk of the shots. Taksuki ran fast and kicked the robber in the head. He went flying and his gun flew out of his hand. Chad got there and easily broke the gun over his knee. The robber went down.

"ICHIGO NO" came Orihime's distraught voice

Ichigo turned around quickly to see what Orihimr was crying at. Looking where she was pointing Ichigo saw a gruesome sight. He saw his body lying facedown in his blood. Wide eyed Ichigo reached out to reenter his body. But Chad grabbed him and shoke his head. Uryu and Orihime rushed by as Taksuki was tying up the robber, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Go to Urahara's Ichigo" Uryu said under his breath so only Ichigo could here.

"R-r-ight" Ichigo said as the paramedics and cops finally showed up.

What an odd feeling Ichigo was feeling. He was aware of his body moving, jumping over small houses towards Urahara's. But still that was HIS body that was shot. He had no idea what was going on. All he could register was his body was shot as his soul moved to the man who has given him many answers in the past. He got there and qukickly explained what had happened in a stunned voice. Urahara brought out tea as Youroichi sat with her eyes closed. A couple of hours later Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Taksuki came.

"Oh, Ichigo" cried the two girls as they hugged Ichigo.

"It's ok I'm alright" He started to say but Uryu cut across him.

"I'm afraid not Ichigo, the medics came and declared you dead they are taking your body to the morge." Uryu solemly said.

"But that's crazy couldn't I just repossess my body and explain what had happened?" Ichigo asked quickly looking from Uryu to Urahara wanting an answer.

"No Ichigo" Cam Youroichi's voice and all looked at her "There were 45 people at that bank that could not see your Soul Reaper form and saw you get shot and stop moving and breathing, by now the news reporters will have heard of this so the whole country is going to know believe your dead"

" What bout a gigai?" Ichigo desperately asked knowing the answer.

"No, Ichigo the witnesses will know your dead and your face will be on the news so if we give you a gigai then people will freak out." Urahara said.

"Then. . . . . then" Ichigo tried talking but couldn't.

"Yes" came a new voice and everyone turned around. "You are dead fool, and its custom for us to send you to the Soul Society."

Everyones eyes went wide open as Rukia and Renji appeared out of a bright light. All present knew why these two were here. Rukia and Renji had come to take Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Rebirth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach at least not until the hostile takeover happens. **

"I have to go to the Soul Society" Ichigo asked as he stood up "But how did you guys know I died?"

"Well, your face appeared on the new as deceased, and Kurotosuchi has a connection from the human world cameras to his computer," explained Rukia "So he saw you out of your body and heard the news caster say that you had died, then Head Captain Yamamoto ordered that someone go and get you because the basic Soul Reaper rule is send newly dead souls to the Soul Society."

"Yeah, so get a move on," Said Renji the new Captain of Squad Nine. "We should leave as soon as possible."

"Renji," said Rukia his wife and Lieutenant of Squad Nine. "Ichigo we will give you time to say your good bye."

"OH ICHIGO WE ARE GOING TO MISS YOU," Yelled Taksuki and Orihime as they hugged him.

"Yeah, I'll miss you gals too, but hey you can come and visit in the Soul Society once in a while." Ichigo said returning the hug. "Chad, you are my best friend and it has been an honor kicking ass with you and Uryu we're rivals to the end right?"

"Yes, we are," replied Uryu as he pushed his glasses up. "Good bye Ichigo Kurosaki."

Urahara and Youoichi refused to have good byes said since they will be in the Soul Society soon enough. So Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo went to Ichigo's former home to gather a few personal things. Kon wasn't there because he was still in trouble for the whole destroying a bridge in the last story. Ichigo grabbed a Picture of his mom and family. That reminded him to go see his family.

Downstairs Ichigo saw his sisters and dad all sitting around the kitchen table, crying. In the center of the table was a picture of Ichigo surrounded in flowers. Karin looked up and gave Yuzu a hug. Isshin was sitting there looking sad, but he didn't want to cry in front of his daughters. For a moment Ichigo thought his dad locked eyes with him and give a sad nod. But that was impossible, Ichigo had never ever sensed the slightest trace so spirit energy from his dad. His dad to whom the last thing he ever said was "STOP THAT YOU CRAZY OLD COOT".

"I wish Ichigo was here so we could all tell him we love him," Isshin said as he patted his daughters on the head.

"WHY. . . . WHY DIDI HE HAVE TO BE SO STUPID," Karin yelled into her dads shoulder.

"H-h-he did it to make sure no one got hurt," Isshin said choking for the first time "You know how many times he came home beaten up because he was helping Chad or Taksuki or even Keigo that nut."

"Yeah, I guess I am an idiot," Ichigo said "But I want you all to know I love you all and I will always watch out for you. I have to go keep strong and . . . . . and live a good life doesn't mourn me."

He knew that somehow Karin and Yuzu heard him because they bolted up and looked around for there brother. Unfortunately they couldn't see him and immediately asked if they're dad heard that to. As he said yes the girls proceeded to burst into tears. Ichigo watched them and, although they were sad now, he knew they would survive.

"Alright, Rukia, Renji I'm ready," Ichigo said "Let's go"

And with a backwards glance Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji went off to the Senkaimon to get Ichigo to the Soul Society where Head Captain Yamamoto was waiting for them.

**Sorry this chapter was short and not very good, but if I moved to the Soul Society now it wouldn't have meshed well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And the New Captain is. . . . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

It was in the Senkaimon on route to the Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were heading off back to the Soul Society. While Rukia and Renji were walking Ichigo had begun a swift jog which at first seemed like he was just running away from his family before HIS tears came out.

"Ichigo, why are you running," Renji called slightly annoyed.

"Renji he doesn't want us to see him cry so he's gone on ahead to cry on his own," Rukia said knowingly.

" HURRY UP GUYS," Ichigo yelled "DON'T YOU REALIZE WE ARE IN A HURRY."

"NO WE'RE NOT WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" Renji called back.

"We're not?" Ichigo said as he stopped "huh I guess we're not jeez it seems like I am always in a hurry to get to the Soul Society either to save someone or because of that giant Indiana Jones boulder"

"Well, we're not this time right Renji?" Rukia asked as Renji's face went blue.

"OH SHIT" Renji yelled and he started to run "I FORGOT TO TURN IN MY CAPTAINS REPORT HURRY UP EVERYONE"

"Are you sure he's a captain?" Ichigo asked Rukia as they ran after the new captain of Squad 9.

"Sometimes I wonder and I'm his wife" Rukia replied.

So the trip to the Soul Society was a bit rushed now. Once there Renji led Rukia and Ichigo to the Squad 9 barracks. Once Renji dropped off his report he sent a message to Head Captain Yamamoto saying that he was back with Ichigo. It was only about an hour later that a Captains meeting was called, but this time the Leutenants were called in as well. Ichigo was told to sit outside until he was called in to here what they wanted with him. Alone Ichigo couldn't help, but feel nervous. He knew his power was no where near as strong as some of the people in that room. True he's only fought Kenpachi and Byakuya, but then again Yamamoto could set the world on fire with his shikai alone. Ichigo (And almost all the fans of Bleach) have never even seen Yamamoto's bankai.

It was about fifteen minutes later that Ichigo was called into the room. In the room was all the Leutenants and Captains we all love. Hisagi got moved to the tempormental position as Leutenant of Squad 13 so Rukia could be with Renji. Ichigo felt evn more nervouse as he stood in the middle of the room looking ahead to see the man who will determine his fate as of now. Head Captain Yamamoto. His old kind face hides his muscles and of course his fire sword named Riujin Jakka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Do you know why you are here in front of al the Captains and there Vice-Captains?" Yamamoto asked. (yes I went from Leuitenants to Vice-Captain)

"I assume it's b-b-because m-m-my body got sh-s-shot and I am presumed dead to the human world." Ichigo said not bothering to hid the nervousness in his voice.

"Correct" Yamamoto said smiling "And with this you have to come to the Soul Society anyways thus meaning you have crossed over."

"Please note this is a rare case Kurosaki-san" Captain Unohana said in her calm voice "Because we have rarely had a human die already having Soul Reaper powers"

"And with this we have decided to offer you the position as a Captain" Yamamoto said.

"Me a captain really?" Ichigo asked in disbelief

"Yes, but we need to train you up a bit, Yamamoto said "So we have decided BYAKUYA KUCHIKI will teach you what a Captain does and some Kido."

Ichigo froze and then he looked at Byakuya who staired right back with his slightly soulless eyes.

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let the Training COMMENCE**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH SO STOP ASKING **

**Byakuya: No one asked you nor will they ever ask you so get on with the story or I will cut you into more pieces than u can count. **

**Disclaimer:.. . . . O_O;**

Ichigo's eyes widened and sweat dribbled down his face. He glanced at Byakuya who stared back with less care than a . . . piece of pie. The author went to the analogy store to find better analogies. Ichigo was thinking of being tortured because in his past Ichigo and Byakuya had never been buddies, pals, friends, OR EVEN FACEBOOK FRIENDS.

Ichigo asked nervously.

"Because he is outstanding with kido and he will teach you all the write stuff about what average captains do." Yamamoto said "Kenpachi would fight you, Soi Fon is better at stealth, Unohana has medical stuff, I don't trust Kurotosuchi, Shunsui drinks, Ukitake is sick, Toshiro didn't want to do it, Renji is still a new captain and is learning, Konomaru didn't want to do it, and I REALLY didn't want to do it."

"I feel. . . . Loved?" Ichigo inquired looking at all the captains.

"Yes so temporarily you will be the VICE-CAPTAIN OF SQUAD SIX then you take the captains test for squad 5."

So two days later Ichigo was settles in the squad six barracks. His training with Byakuya has only shown Ichigo what most captains do on an average day. They get hollow alerts in the Real World and the captain who gets the mission picks the best soul reaper or group of soul reapers. Then they fill out forms when the missions have been completed. Sometimes Captains go on missions if the hollow is strong enough. They also handle new recruits. It was all pretty simple.

Next up was Ichigo's kido lessons. He still wasn't sure as to why he had to learn kido. I mean he had a bankai, and a hollow mask (quick note yes this takes place AFTER Aizen arrancar attack, but Ichigo has his original hollow mask because I like that one better). He beat Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Grimmjow (Barely). And he was a big help when fighting against Aizen himself. It was still Yamamoto who fried Aizen to a black crisp and then Ichigo cut off Gin's arm. I guess it's because everyone wanted Ichigo to have a Varity of moves besides Getsuga Tenshou and running really fast.

The lessons started in the place where Ichigo learned how to use bankai. The first thing Byakuya taught Ichigo was how to sense and conceal spirit energy. This went from having Ichigo find Byakuya, to hiding from Byakuya as long as he can. This was actually good for Ichigo sense we all know how bad he was at that. Hell, even with Byakuya it took Ichigo 2 weeks to get this down right.

Next was the actual spells. Byakuya explained how kido needed a chant to work at first then when you get good at it you can use the spells with out the paragraph long chant. Byakuya also explained how no matter how good you were at kido the spells will always be strongest if you say the chant. Ichigo mastered spells like Shokaho, Sokatsue, Byakurai, and Severing Void. Finally it was time for Ichigo to pass his Kido test.

"To see if you really are fit for the captain's position" Byakuya was saying after a month of training "You will battle me using only kido."

"Right, bring it on Byakuya" Ichigo said as he ran through the spells he was going to use.

"No let's begin Hado Number 33 Sokatsu" Byakuya said shooting a pale flame the size of Ichigo's Tenshou at Ichigo.

Ichigo proceeded to counter with Severing Void which is a shield spell that doesn't last long. Next Ichigo shot Shokaho at Byakuya who dodged most then sent a Byakuya down towards Ichigo who dodged at the last minute. Ichigo tried his hand ay Sokatsue but found out he didn't have as great of a knack at it as Byakuya as Byakuya blocked with a big Shokaho. Ichigo tried catching Byakuya with Crawling Rope but Byakuya didn't let that get to him as he sent a flurry of flames down upon Ichigo. Ichigo had to move quickly and in the smoke he lost track of Byakuya. Ichigo tried to sense him out, but Byakuya wasn't giving up himself that easily. There was a spell Ichigo knew to help him track down Byakuya faster, but it took time and Ichigo couldn't defend himself while doing it. It was really unnerving, not knowing what could happen. So Ichigo did the next best thing to track.

Ichigo sent Shockahos all around him and about him. He thought the resulting smoke would show Byakuya's movements. It worked Ichigo saw some smoke heading in a different direction than the rest. So Ichigo sent Byakurai after the smoke. He hit Byakuya dead center. Just as Ichigo was feeling good about himself Byakuya disappeared leaving his cloak behind. Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked around for the lost captain. He turned to find Byakuya putting his hand at Ichigo's forehead. Ichigo's eyes widened as eh knew what might happen, but it didn't. Byakuya smiled, YES he _smiled. _

Then he said "Good job Kurosaki Ichigo that was a clever means of finding me"

"Yeah thanks," Ichigo said uncertainly "So what happens now . . . Captain Kuchiki?"

"We go back to Head Captain Yamamoto and tell him you're ready" Byakuya said grabbing his sword.

"But, I lost," Ichigo said.

"Now Kurosaki who ever said you need to win all of your fights," Byakuya said "It's the sign of a good captain to know when to stop fighting . . . unless you'd rather I kill you now."

And with that they went to Yamamoto (authors don't have to be respectful). After Byakuya told Yamamoto about Ichigo's training. Yamamoto was very pleased. The next day Ichigo took the captains exam (Yes threes a test) where he was interviewed by Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and Unohana. With his knowledge in shunpo, kido, and bankai, in addition to the help he gave to the Soul Society numerous times Ichigo was a shoe in to be captain. And so he was made the new captain of squad 5. More of his tale is soon to come ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**So How's Life Ichigo?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Bleach**

**Announcement: I GAVE MY SELF A NEW NAME **

The next Captains meeting Ichigo was announced as the newest captain of Squad 5. Everyone applauded. Kyoraku offered Ichigo a few thousand drinks. Renji gave Ichigo a man-hug. Kenpachi told Ichigo to be prepared for battles which made Ichigo gulp. Toshiro just said congratulations. Everyone else just said yay. Ichigo was then expected to make a speech.

His speech went as follows "My fellow Captains, it is with deep respect I take this position and I pray I don't do anything to disgrace it. I dedicate my life to the Soul Society and will always uphold the law, peace, and order to the best of my abilities," It was all said in a nervous rush, but was still understood.

"Very good," Yamamoto said "Now if you all head to the conference room there will be cake and coffee."

"But, we're in the conference room" Unohana pointed out.

"I KNEW IT," Yelled Kurotosuchi pointing at everyone "THE CAKE IS A LIE"

While everyone went around looking for the cake Ikkaku Madarame was lounging under a tree. He was sleepy and a little drunk so he didn't feel willing to tell the captains that Yachiru had eaten all the cake about 2 minutes ago. His best friend and not gay partner then came up to Ikkaku and started talking. This was right after both men glared at the author and reached for they're swords as I locked my doors.

"So, Ichigo Kurosaki is our 12th Captain huh," remarked Yumichika.

"Yeah," Ikkaku said as he took another sip of sake.

"Aren't you worried that you will be pressed by Renji to be the 13th Captain?" Yumichika asked.

"They can't make me so why should I worry?" Ikkaku responded.

"I guess your right, besides they can always find someone better suited for the job right." Yumichika said with a laugh

Ikkaku laughed to "Yeah not like I will be made a Captain for some stupid plot device!" and now the author has to make a better plot AND STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL.

Meanwhile at the 5th Squad barracks Ichigo was sweating buckets. The other members of his Squad were staring at him in an odd fashion. Momo was also nervous because she had no idea how to make the other members of Squad 5 act normally. SO she took drastic action. "ICHIGO HELPED SAVE THE SOUL SOCIETY IN THE ARRANCAR BATTLE" She blurted louder than she had expected. Everyone looked at her and so did Ichigo, but he was a deeper shade of red than Momo so he wasn't to mad. Ichigo finally manned up and said in a voice that commanded way too much authority "I will do all I can to make sure Squad 5 is redeemed from the shame Aizen brought it."

Now do you think that Momo was affected by Aizen being bad mouthed, but no? If you read the manga then you'll know that Aizen used the Hyogoku (Someone tell me how to spell this) to be all powerful. Well, he did this in the story too, only he was fighting Urahara, Youroichi, Yamamoto, AND Momo even got a good hit on him. So she is over her former shitty Captain and he is dead. Also after Ichigo got back from Hueco Mundo him, Matsumoto, Shinji, and Toshiro all fought Gin incase you are wondering. And I DON'T KNOW if Gin is alive yet I haven't thought that far ahead. And before I am asked Sajin, Hisagi, that one Vizard blonde chick, and Sajin's Captain fought Tosen, Wonderweiss and the Espada were taken out by there manga murderers though so YAY. I put my own twist on the plot of the manga. This makes me god-like.

Any who Ichigo was currently meeting his 3rd-7th seats of his Squad, and learning of some rising stars in the Fifth Squad. Then they had an all squad celebration dinner thing. It was well catered, and afterwards Ichigo began to think he was being accepted by his squad. Oh, sure they were still nervous, but hay, they will get over it. After that Ichigo was getting his room to his liking. All he had was a poster he liked from his room. It was a poster of a Japanese movie. Yes, just the way he liked it.

Ichigo soon learned that the paper work Captain's had to fill out was REALLY, easy. This also went with the missions he sent his subordinates on. So Ichigo's first couple of months went with the missions, and chilling with his friends. One thing Ichigo noticed was everyone seemed to be in a relationship. Rukia and Renji, Kenpachi and Soi Fon, Toshiro and Momo, Rangiku and HISAGI! Ichigo hated feeling like a third wheel. Sad, thing for him was that Rangiku and Momo also took notice of this. The fact Ichigo didn't have someone was the subject of the next Soul Reapers Women Meeting.

"Ichigo needs a girl in his life," Rangiku said boldly.

"Ok, but we can't just set him up can we?" Asked Nanao as Yachiru shoved a dumpling into her mouth.

"Well, we though about that," said Momo "The Bachelor of the month is in this months issue for the SRWM (Soul Reapers Women's Magazine) that way the women in the Soul Society would all be cueing up to date him."

"YES, LET'S VOTE ICHIGO IN AS THE BALLON OF THE MONTH!" yelled Yachiru excitedly as she jumped up and down . . . on Nanao's head.

And so it was made that Ichigo was Bachelor of the month. That went with a large amount of pictures being taken. Momo took ones of Ichigo in his Captains robes doing work, socializing, and posing. Rangiku found a way of taking action shots of Ichigo with his sword, bankai, hollow mask, and somehow a shirtless picture. Thanks to Kenpachi who loves to fight. At the end of the week the special magazine was out. And the women were excitedly getting ready for they're chance to go on a date with Ichigo.

** SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. And don't worry there are only going to be a couple more chapters of random stuff before I think of a plot. Just be patient with me. Next time Ichigo has fought Captains, Arrancars, Espada, and Aizen himself, but can he handle DATING WOMEN. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dating in the Soul Society**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and this is my LAST disclaimer**

"Oh no," Youroichi said reading the SSWM at Urahara's kitchen table.

"What happened now," Kisuke asked "Did Rangiku get caught drunk and topless . . . again?"

"No, Ichigo is bachelor of the month," Responded the were-cat and before Kisuke could ask "It's a problem because have you ever seen Ichigo date?"

"Didn't he date Rukia for a while?" Kisuke asked pouring coffee for the two of them.

"No, all Ichigo did was grabbing Rukia's boob. . . . After I pushed him by accident." Muttered Youroichi.

"So what are you going to do?" Kisuke asked after a few minutes of eating.

"Well, for the next two weeks he has to accept any dates that come his way so I think I'll be the first in line and train him," Youroichi said "As for now you, me, in bed I want to have sex."

And so they ran to Kisuke's room to do the dance of love the other occupants of the house ran away before the rocking, thumping, and screaming started. Meanwhile in the Soul Society Ichigo was in a state of disbelief. He was on the cover of a magazine. As he investigated further he found a 5 page article about himself, and a photo page with all the pictures Momo, Rangiku, and Soi Fon had taken. This included Ichigo working, walking, fighting, fighting in Bankai form, fighting in Hollow Mask Form, fighting shirtless.

How OH HOW did it all come to this Ichigo constantly thought as he looked back to the week to his first date. First Youroichi showed up and took him on a date. The whole time Youroichi told him everything to do with a lady. This all led up to Ichigo taking her home and Youroichi had to teach Ichigo how to kiss. This covered a quick peck, all the way to French kissing. Sex apparently had to be learned.

"Wow, so how was it?" Renji asked the next day at lunch

"I do Believe Youroichi makes out to much," Ichigo said still a little tired "Her tongue nearly murdered mine."

In order to try and . . . . help Ichigo the next few days were spent preparing him for a variety of situations. Kenpachi and Renji both tried telling what women liked in sex. This led to unimaginable stories between Kenpachi and Soi Fon (which usually involved pudding, pie, and a saddle) and Rukia and Renji (involving feather dusters, cans, and. / . . . a puppy? My imagination is broke). Ichigo was glad that most first dates won't end in sex. Byakuya gave Ichigo a lot of money to pay for the dates. Toshiro told Ichigo how to deal with Momo types, and Rangiku types. Yamamoto just told pointless old guy stories which ended in the first time he and his wife had sex (This involved an iron, pig skins, and horse radish wtf is with Soul Sex).

Finally it came to Ichigo's first date and the first time you'll see how I describe new characters. His first date was a Chizirina from Squad 8. She was good looking, light brown skin, around 5 ft, 5, had plump breasts, a nice clean face, and she wasn't dressed like a stripper like most anime chicks (see Nami from One Piece, Lucy from Fairy Tail, and 75 Final Fantasy chicks). She was pretty cool until they got to dinner. When this happened "So when we get married I want to have 3 kids" Chizi said

"What?" Ichigo asked shockingly

"You heard me I want 3 kids and NO we are not naming any Ichigo Jr. (Scene parodied from Fresh Prince)"

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED DINNER THIS IS JUST A DATE," Ichigo irrationally yelled.

The rest of the date went downhill from there as Chizirina made it home and slammed the door in Ichigo's face. The next night went better as he went out with a girl named Shina who was hot, to hot for me to describe, just imagine the girls you think are the sexiest, hottest girls ever and fuse them together I guess. Hell, by the end of the night Ichigo and Shina were frenching it outside her door. Ichigo could feel her tongue with his tongue, and then it slowly tried to move down his throat. Surprised Ichigo threw her off only to discover his date now had a 4 foot tongue, her eyes were colorless and shrouded by a greenish tinge. Then Nemu and Kurotosuchi came and put the lady in a cage. Turns out she was an experiment hollow thing.

The next day Ichigo was relieved to find the girl was very much like Momo in looks, only she was blonde, and had blue eyes. She was shy at the restaurant and Ichigo was just about ready to relax. Then came the Sa-ke, and the lady had her first drink, then the entire bottle, the second bottle, and third bottle. By the time the 6th bottle was gone Toshiro and Momo showed up and took her home. As it turns out the blonde girl was a drinking buddy of Rangiku. Now Ichigo was just depressed because all the girls after this disaster weren't interested in Ichigo, but more interested in dating a celebrity.

After the month was up Ichigo had an idea as to why he didn't enjoy the women more. He had thought about it and thought and realized he already had women he liked. Sure there was Rukia, but he always knew Renji was tops in her heart and besides Ichigo hated being yelled at. He often thought Orihime and he would start dating, and they did, but Ichigo lost his liking when Orihime was constantly apologizing, and asking if he was ok. Plus the food put him in the hospital for a couple of weeks. No, there was one woman who Ichigo remembered quite well. She was beautiful, witty, fun loving, and she stayed her age when Ichigo saved her. These same women were thinking of Ichigo right now too. One can only guess who it is.

**Sorry for the lack of talking, I just wanted to get this kinda done. NEXT CHAPTER AND IMPORTANT PLOT POINT COMES IN! Will you spot it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A NEL-Death experience**

**Announcement: This will be the last chapter for a while since I am going to college soon and have too much to deal with. I will try it write ASAP. In the mean time is patient. **

While Ichigo was doing Captain Thing and thinking about the women he loves was in Hueco Mundo and also thinking about Ichigo. Yes, life was dull and kinda sad for Neliel Tu. . . . . Big last name. Its not like it was bad, oh no Nel loved hanging out with her brothers (whose names I don't care about), but after Ichigo and co. came and wrecked Aizen forces, healed Nel so she was a grown women again, then went to earth to kill Aizen, life had become dull in Hueco Mundo.

In fact she often caught herself staring off into space thinking of the orange haired reaper of souls. Too bad, because if she had been paying attention Nel would have noticed a growing spiritual pressure from under the sand and down in the Forest of Menos. As you know the Menos Grandes get stronger when they eat each other until they become Adjuchas, then they are supposed to go up to the surface to eat more Adjuchas until finally they become Arrancars.

But, this particular Adjuchas was smart enough to stay underground and prey on the weaker ones until he was an Arrancar. Then he stayed even longer until he was near Vasto Lorde level. All this and it was Dondechakka who noticed the strong energy.

"Hey, that spirit energy is very strong Peshe". Donde said as he shivered.

"Yeah, Nel must be pissed bout somthin, maybe she is PMSing" Peshe said shrugging.

"I don't know this feels like a males Spirit Energy," Donde persisted poking his brother annoyingly.

"Well, I don't want to go look so," Peshe started saying but was grabbed by Dondechakka so he yelled "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT?"

"WE HAVE TO TELL NEL BEFORE THIS THING EMERGES," Donde yelled back as he ran to Nel's sitting spot, but he tripped on a rock and used Peshe as a pillow.

Meanwhile Nel was still staring off into space, when finally she notices the spirit energy coming from underground. Shocked at the Espada level energy Nel ran to where the energy was seeping out of the ground. Then suddenly, dramatically, cliché'-like a huge mushroom shaped sand cloud appeared. That means something strong is coming, or Aang lost Appa again.

Nel had to squint and when the dust settled she saw a near terrifying being. His mask was jaw-like was reminiscent of Grimmjow, his skin was pale like Ulquiorra's, and his Hollow hole was in his throat. If you are noticing some similarities to this Arrancar and the Arrancar from Bleach: Shattered Blade for the Wii then CONGRADULATIONS you know who my villain is. It is indeed Arturo Plateado, which helps since this saves me from typing this question in. Arturo looked right at Nel and said "Ah, and Espada. Good it gives me a chance to test my new powers."

"You sicken me." Nel says at random and the two start fighting, not the best build up to a fight but it is late at night here and I am getting tired.

So Nel drew her sword and brought it down trying to slice Arturo's arm off, but Arutro blocked by putting his energy into his arm making his arm an odd replacement sword. He then tried and extendo stab attack which nel dodged gracefully, and sexily. Arturo then attempted a Cero but Nel did her I eat then burp the attack back at him with double the power. Arturo dodged but barely, and his arm got hit. Arturo finally drew his sword and he and Nel went into a big sword fight.

Arturo had to admit he was in a pickle, and he was newly born so his energy was short lived, and he was hungry. Out of nowhere Dondechakka and Peshe just used thet're black and white cero thing and hit Arturo.

"Where have we been all this time?" Peshe asked after he and Donde shot Arturo

"I thought we were hiding," Donde replied, " What I want to know is why is Nel and this guy fighting each other any who?"

"**Well," Came a voice in the sky "I did it like this so we can cut straight to the action, also Nel already knows Arturo would be trouble. . . plus I am tired and lazy and looking for comedic gold".**

"That is lame I guess," Peshe said

**"Fuck you." The sky said and typed an evil twist**

Arturo came out of the smoke and ran for Peshe. . . then ate Peshe. Traumatized and angry Dondechakka summoned the snake thing and they both ran at Arturo who kicked they're asses and ate them quickly too. Nel pulled the OoO then she to became angry. So Nel began attacking in her release form and Arturo overwhelmed her. How? Mainly for plot convinieced, but also because Arturo is temporarily stronger after he eats. He smashes Nel with a multitude of blows and leaves her smoking on the ground near dead.

"She was strong but now she will die, soon all the human will die too, and when I am stronger I will crush the soul reapers" Arturo summed his plot up before he opened a portal to the human world. Undeknownced to him though Nel was still alive and after like 5 minutes of recovering she too, ran after Arturo to stop him from killing the innocents humans.

**SAooryyyyy for the lameness of the chapter I wanted to get this out before I went to school. The next one will be better I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Attack of Arturo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**For those of you how care college life is going good for me and I am enjoying it, and for those of you more concerned with me posting chapters then hold your horses I am still a busy college student and don't have unlimited free time to write. **

"Emergency Emergency"! Came the alert from the Hell Butterflies "Two unknown Vasto Lordes have been spotted in the Garanta moving towards Karakura Town. All Squads are to prepare for battle"!

Yamamoto was sitting at his desk thinking of orders to give. How was it possible that two Espada leveled Arrancars lived? Hadn't he and the Captains, Vizords, and Ichigo taken care of Aizen and his Espada? He then remembered Neliel Tu the former Third Espada who betrayed her own kind to fight Aizen. But why was she following this unknown Arrancar? Had she decided to fight the Soul Society again or was she trying to kill this Arrancar?

Yamamoto's answer then came to him in a sudden burst as he knew only one person that can understand Nel. "Send Captain Kurosaki and Vice- Captain Hinamori after these two Vasto Lordes!" Yamamoto's orders came loud and crisp as Ichigo and Momo were then briefed on all the other squads could gather.

As Momo said bye to Toshiro and Ichigo was preparing the Senkaimon Momo asked her captain this question "What do you think Nel wants with this Arrancar?" She quivered at Ichigo's face not because he was mad or stern but because he too was confused.

"I don't know," He answered.

Indeed Ichigo's head was in a spiral. He had just realized that he had feelings for Nel, and now she reemerges following and Arrancar. Was she trying to kill him, did she like him and not want to see him hurt? Or worse are they working together to kill humans? Ichigo had no answers but he knew how to find them. Straight from the green horse's mouth.

Meanwhile in the Garanta Arturo had somehow managed to get about half an hour ahead of Nel. He had done this by eating Hollows that were flying by to increase his speed. Now Arturo had time to eat human souls and then Neliel would not be able to stop him. At all. He was approaching his goal, but as he became more excited his spirit energy leaked out alerting all the fighters of Karakura Town.

Once Arturo had broken out he cried with joy "I HAVE MADE IT NOT LET THE FEAST BEGIN,"

Just then a blue arrow about the size of a car flew by Arturo's head. As the Vasto looked down A few thousand arrows flew at him and struck him. Unfortunately for the attacker Arturo didn't take any damage from the attack. Arturo looked down to see four humans standing in his way. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki were all standing up to Arturo. Chad and Uryu were to the frontlines while Orihime and Tatsuki brought up the rear.

"Well, well, four humans of a higher caliber all waiting to be my dinner," Arturo said licking his lips "The female's souls will be as especially delicious."

"Do you really think we're going to let you treat human souls as a snack?" Uryu asked trying to bait Arturo to do something rash and just as Uryu had predicted… nothing happened.

"Ha ha don't kid yourself human," Arturo laughed "None of your spiritual pressures combined can rival mines."

"Don't count on it," Chad said getting ready to punch and then he yelled "EL DIRECTO!"

Chad's attack flew straight for Arturo who blocked the attack, after a second and when the attack flew away Arturo noticed his hand was scratched. _Stronger than I thought _Arturo thought. He looked up just in time to put his spirit energy around his hand as a makeshift blade and reflected Chad's second attack. The directo flew towards Uryu who pulled out his spirit sword thing (Someone tell me its name) and absorbed the spirit particles. After absorbing the energy Uryu took quick aim at Arturo who wisely moved. But when Arturo moved Uryu yelled "ORIHIME NOW!"

Uryu had use Chad's attack to plant another Arrancar trip mine. So Arturo moved into the wrong place where the mine was. Orihime job was to put her shield up and block out the explosion. She did this with great affect as Arturo landed on the trip mine. Unfortunately Arturo had stronger skin than Yammy and he came out of the explosion uninjured. Tatsuki ,who has learned how to use some of her energy, rushed forward with Spirit energy around her hand and yelled "DRAGON PUNCH!" and decked Arturo who…. Just slapped Tatsuki out of the way.

Pissed Chad transformed his arm into the shield and ran forward with his Giants punch technique. Arturo had to dodge this too, but Uryu had jumped into the air and stored enough energy to send a strong blow down to Arturo. Arturo would have gotten hurt if he hadn't sent two ceros towards the two attacks after him. Uryu sent several thousand arrows at Arturo who felt like mosquito stings to him when Chad transformed his other arm and jumped up.

"La Muerte." Chad said punching Arturo in the gut.

With the force of a bullet Arturo slammed into the ground. The impact had injured Arturo slightly, but the punch itself had as much impact as it did when Chad tried it on Nnoitera.

The battle went on like this for several minutes when exhausted Chad, Uryu, and Tatsuki were all tired while Orihime hadn't been able to heal them.

"Well now, you pesky humans," said Arturo who is relatively unharmed and still able to fight like none else. "You were stronger than I had anticipated, but now you are going to die."

" ARTURO!" yelled a high pitched voice as Nel finally emerged from her travel and flew down with sword in hand.

Fearful, Arturo dodged Nel's sword, but barely. Arturo formed his make shift sword around his hand and the two fought some more. Orihime and the others were in ah, as Orihime had never seen Nel so pissed, and the others never seen and Arrancar fight an Espada before. Nel wasn't thinking clearly though and it was affecting her fighting skills. Arturo saw and opening because of this and moved behind her. Nel had a flash back to Nnoitera doing the same thing and turning her into a child, but she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Now then," said a calm voice "Leave the lady alone."

There was a clang and Nel turned to see a white robe bearing the symbol for five on his back. A familiar butter knife shaped sword, and orange hair to top it off. As tears ran to Nel's face she realized her Ichigo had saved her life. And Ichigo turned and smiled at her too.

**NEXT TIME WE FINISH OFF ARTURO. Read and review. Thanks for reading bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**End of Arturo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

"ICHIGO!", cried Nel with joy as she flew up and hugged the captain.

"Nel, THAT'S TO HARD," Ichigo yelled as he could feel his ribs being cracked.

"Sorry, sorry," She said as she let go.

The two of them spent a couple of minutes looking longingly at each other while Momo filled Uryu and the crew on the situation at hand. However, Arturo wasn't quite finished with them yet. In the smoke of Ichigo's attack a tornado was forming. Suddenly a spike in energy rose in the air. All the heroes looked up in shock at the tornado.

What emerged was a being unlike any they had seen. Arturo was in a rush ot make these new, and strong fighters disappear so rather than wasting time he drew all of his power he could beforereleasing to combat Ichigo. Ichigo, Nel, and the others were shocked because the energy matched and released form Grimmjow. Arturo had grown butterfly wings thatwere a pale blue and had reached a size roughly the size of Captain Konamoru. An evil smirk crossed his face as Arturo drew his blade and rushed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo took Zangetsu in his hand and flew towards Arturo. The two's swords met and the battle was on. The on lookers were shocked to see how much Ichigo had improved for this was not the same Ichigo that had fought Aizen. Ichigo was able ot hold his own with an Espada now without needing Bankai much like Byakuya did with the 7th Espada. The swords met stroke after stroke, blow after blow with neither side letting a blade so much as scratch them.

But, there was a problem. Ichigo may have become stronger, but the Espada was still pressing to hard without letting up. Ichigo did not want to use bankai or Hollowfication yet. So he Shunnpoed away and raised his hand.

"Bakudo 63," Ichigo said tossing Zangetsu in the air and clapping his hands "Ryokamorkai". And with that he drew a silver rod out of the air.

Holding that in one hand he caught Zangetsu with the other. Then Ichigo threw the rod at Arturo, which flashed and became 30 separate rods. Arturo was momentarily shocked, but then laughed and batted the rods away with his spiritual energy wing. But, when the wing was behind Arturo a mass of energy flew and hit Arturo with a cresent moon shape. Ichigo had sent a Getsuga Tensho at the distracted Arturo. After the smoke cleared Arturo was revealed to have blocked the attack by forming a blade with his Spirit Energy on his hand and used the flat end to block most of the damage.

_Damnit _thought Arturo _I know I can beat this orange haired bastard, but the fight will drain me of my power, then I'd have those other idiots to deal with. But if I can distract the others I can waste this man. Only one chance then._

With that Arturo drew out, what looked like a six inch Mentos and crushed it with one hand. For a heart stopping second it appeared that nothing had happened, but then several Garantas formed arounf the battle. And 50 Menos Grandes appeared wailing and flailing like the retarded beasts they are.

"IT WAS ONE OF THE HOLLOEW SUMMONIG PILLS I USED ONCE," Uryu yelled as he prepared his bow.

"HAHAHAHHAHA Yes, and with this you will never catch me," Arturo yelled and then he flew off with great speed.

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Nel as she too ran after Arturo with incredible speed.

"NEL WAIT, " yelled Ichigo "YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM ALONE, shit MOMO! YOU GUYS TAKE CARE OF THE MENOS I'll get Arturo." And with that Ichigo was also gone leaving Momo, and the others to deal with the Menos Grande. Which lets face it the Menos just get weaker every time we see them so its not like their in for a long and dangerous battle.

Arturo stopped some 15 miles away, only to see Nel, and then Ichigo to appear seemingly out of nowhere. He just smiled and was going to give a dramatic speech, when Nel rushed in and caused Arturo to dodge. Ichigo came up from behind Arturo and also tried slashing him, but Arturo blocked with his spirit energy-charged hand. Then the fight was on, Arturo moved incredibly fast to block and dodge the combined efforts of Nel and Ichigo. Its was an intense fight with all three fights suffering from small cuts and Arturo even got punched in the face.

Finally Arturo used his Sonido and flashed a good few feet from his opponents. Arutro had used this time to make a quick cero and he sent it at Ichigo, who blocked with a shield spell. When the smoke cleared Ichigo had entered his bankai mode, his bankai clothes emerging from under his captains robe. Arturo's eyes widened as he had to block Ichigo with his sword. It became to apparent that Arturo was in trouble as Nel was also rushing in to fight. Therefore he had only one option. Pushing Ichigo back and throwing a bala at Nel Arturo flew high above the other two, and took a pose with his sowrd held in both hands above his head.

"You two will now feel the absoulute power I possess," Arturo said with arrogance " Flutter through the breeze, Butterfloatera!"

"Shit he's releasing his true from." Exclaimed Ichigo as he readied his sword

"I don't care," Nel said also getting ready "He'll pay for killing Peshe and Dondechaka.

The energy then settled, and Arturo was there in his release form. The spirit energy he had turned into wings were now solid and white. Arturo's arms had become longer, and his hands now resembled claws, white with a blue stripe running htrough his arms. Lastly his legs were gone, or they just fused together, and Arturo's head was encased in his moth portion of his mask, all but his hair and eyes remained unchanged.

"Now, then why don't we start the real battle," Arturo had said drawing his hand back.

Before Ichigo and Nel could react Arturo had launched a cero at them. Instead of it being a straight up beam like all the other ceros, this one split into a multitude of ceros. Ichigo acted quickly by erecting a shield between Nel and got pummeled.

"ICHIGO!" cried Nel as Ichigo emerged from the attack panting slightly.

"What was that?", Ichigo asked "It was a cero, but it broke apart."

"That is my power, or maybe you hadn't noticed the way I bent spirit energy around my hand," Arturo explained laughing. "You see when I form a cero, my unique form allows me to mold it in anyway I choose, whether it's the lances I just sent at you, a shield, swords, or just s speed boost."

"Not gonna let that happen!." Ichigo yelled as he sent a tensho at Arturo which was blocked

Ichigo and Nel tried fighting back as best as they could, but were over whelmed at every turn. Ranged attacks were just being blocked, dodging Arturo's attacks was difficult due to there random directions, and every time the dynamic duo got close Arturo would jet off with a cero jet. It seemed Hopeless.

"Trample Gameza" Nel finally said turning into her centaur form.

"Nel what are you doing?" Ichigo asked shocked at his friends transformation.

"The only way to win is to hit him with an attack that cannot be blocked." She Replied lifting her….. lance thing.

"Your right, " Ichigo said raising his hand up "Time to HOLLOWFY!" and he put on his hollow mask.

Arturo knew what was coming as he saw the black energy surround Ichigo's sword. Arturo in turned prepared a cero shield which he hoped would block it. What he failed to notice that Nel was forming a pinkish green cero around her lance. At the same time, without any planning what so ever, Ichigo and Nel threw their attacks.

The energies were slightly the same now and as Arturo watched his eyes widened in shock. Ichigos strongest Getsuga Tensho and Nel's Lance De La Gameza merged. The lance was now surrounded in a swirl of pink, green, red, and black. Whatsmore the attack was moving much faster now. Arturo tried to block it with a cero shield, but it was to no effect. The Getsuga Lanceplowed hit the shield and the cero tensho combo exploded with a the energies being realeased. It plowed through the shield and struck Arturo. It didn't go through all the way due to his strong skin, but after like 10 seconds of torturous pain the attack expanded again and went through Arturo Plateado.

Ichigo and Nel stood shocked at the power they unleashed. The two of them started and moved to battle positions when something from the sky fell. After it landed it turned out to be the most gruesome thing Ichigo saw. Arturo's leg had fallen from the sky. Looking up Ichigo and Nel saw what had happened to Arturo. Amazingly he was still hanging in the air, but with a change. The entire left side of his body was gone. Everything from the neck to where the left shoulder once was gone leaving blood pouring from that side.

"Damn…. You….both." Arturo said as his last words before he blacked out. Falling from the sky Arturo landed on the ground dead.

Meanwhile, watching the fight, a man in a black cloak watched Arturo die. Smiling to himself the man in black wrote something down in a notebook he had been writing from. Putting it away, the man then pulled out a list with all the current captains listed on it.

He circled Ichigo's picturing saying to himself, "Squad 5 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, a definite candidate for Operation New Order." Taking one last look at Ichigo he turned and walked through a Senkaimon Gate that had an eery red glow coming from it.

**Well there you go, sorry this was so late, but I hope the length was enough to make up for it. Next time the heroes here face a new challenge CHANGE. Oh and NO this is not Aizen, or Gin, or a child of one of the two so don't ask lol. All will be explained in due time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Nel's New Life **

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have or will own Bleach….and also I am stopping this disclaimer stuff. I think you all get the message by now.**

Ichigo walked with nothing but nerves in his heart as he headed toward the Captains meeting. He had a subject he wanted to discuss with all the other captains and it concerned a certain green-haired Arrancar. This all started after he and Nel kissed when Arturo got his ass handed to him. Nel broke down, and fainted. So Ichigo and his friends went to the only place they knew was safe….Urahara's shop. There Ichigo asked a question that he had been considering for a while.

"Will the Soul Society accept a friendship between Arrancar's and Soul Reapers?"

Urahara thought about it for a few minutes and said "No, and I assume you mean to do something else, am I right Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and everyone giggled around him, so he blurted out "ALRIGHT! I have been thinking of Nel a lot lately. I mean…. After the war she and I got to hang out some and I thought we could just be friends, but the longer we've been apart the more I've been longing to see her…. So I was wondering if there was SOME way we could be together."

Momo's mouth dropped, but she wasn't surprised. In the battle against Aizen, Momo had seen Nel fight against her kind and even stabbed Halibel. So Momo had no problem with this. All of Ichigo's other friends had saw this coming and really wanted to see Ichigo happy. Youroichi however had other ideas.

"ICHIGO!" she roared "If you like this girl then you have to fight for her!"

"There may be a way, but it would be illegal." Urahara said "You could turn her into a soul reaper."

"WHAT HOW?" everyone yelled loudly

"The same way Rukia turned Ichigo into a Soul Reaper." Urahara said.

"But that would be illegal." Ichigo said depressed again (as if he is never depressed).

"Well, …if can be allowed just once, "Urahara admitted "But…..you need the majority vote from all the captains inorder to do it, and even then Nel would have to be willing to…"

"I'LL DO IT," Nel said breaking down a door to rush in

"But Nel haven't you always loved being and Arrancar?" Ichigo asked

"Yes, but my brothers are dead, and I like you so the choice is obvious." Nel explained as tears welled up again.

"Ok, I…guess…. I'll see what I can do." Ichigo said.

So here we are the meeting. Ichigo explained his situation and all the captains kept their stern looks the entire time. No one looked excited about this prospect at all. Ichigo had already put his vote down for this expiramental procedure and now waited with baited breath to see what everyone else decided to vote. The first one to speak was Renji of course who said "Well, obviously if we need to vote, and if I was asked I would say…. HELL YEAH. I mean look at the facts, if this works the Espada Aizen made will be history. We can wipe out the terror he created. Plus it will make Ichigo happy so I stick with a yes."

He immediately turned pink when all the other captains gave Renji the same look. Ichigo was grateful to Renji, and now he could just wait for the other votes.

Byakuya stepped up and said "I however disagree; a procedure like this has never been done before. The risk is too great for me to say yes, I vote against Captain Kurosaki's proposal."

However Kenpachi roared in with his exclamation of "Well, f*** you Kuchiki if this works I'll have another person to fight, and if it fails I'll probably have a huge hollow thing to kill so I vote yes for POTENTIAL ENTERTAINMENT!"

The room got even quieter with this kind of psychotic idea. Yamamoto just smiled behind his staff at the young ones argument. He already had his vote in mind, but wanted to see how this generation would vote. Toshiro also voted yes, as long as Ichigo would fess up to his mistake if this plan went sour. Konamoru voted no, because of potential casualties. Soi Fon voted yes, since her boyfriend Kenpachi voted yes while Unohana voted no. Ukitake voted no because he saw no benefit in this plan. Kyoraku voted yes for the opposite ideas of Ukitake. That left two votes that could make or break this whole plan.

Kyoraku brought up a certain subject "You know Kurostuchi; I am surprised you haven't voted yes on this proposition."

Creepy captain 12 looked at Kyoraku and asked slyly "And why would I want to vote yes on this stupid plan of children?"

Kyoraku said "Well, failure or not, won't this idea of turning and Espada into a Soul Reaper involve a lot of research and the findings OH," he looked up as if he couldn't bear the thought of it "This could be the idea of the century."

Kurostuchi just looked in shock because he hadn't given this much thought. After a few minutes of thinking he immediately voted yes. Yamamoto stood up suddenly and said almost laughing "Well, that settles that we will begin preparations immediately."

Preparations took almost an entire month to prepare. First Mayuri had to examine every part of Nel (under the supervision of Ichigo, Kenpachi, Renji, and a lot of other volunteers just to make sure creepy hat didn't rape Nel) Next there was arguing over who would train Nel. Ichigo's squad was automatically a candidate, but Byakuya wanted to make sure Nel learned proper values, Renji wanted to train her just to piss off Ichigo. Ichigo finally won since Yamamoto loves seeing young love. It was decided the ceremony would take place on Soukyoku Hill which is ironic if you think about it. Nel could not stop smiling the entire time…ok Mayuri was creepy, but besides that. Finally the day came for the operation (have no idea what to call this).

At one end of the hill Nel stood alone, nervous at being faced by all the captains, vice-captains, and random soul reapers. Ichigo stood the closest to her in his bankai form (I mean come on his regular sword would kill her).

Yamamoto spoke "As of today, the Arrancar known as Nel will be replaced replaced with the SOUL REAPER NEL TU! Ichigo, start when you are ready!"

Ichigo turned to Nel and walked towards her, Nel doing the same thing. Ichigo held up his sword and said "I can make you a soul reaper if you wish."

Nel hurriedly said "YES!"

Ichigo replied in the words Rukia used kind of, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Nel grabbed the sword and said "From here on forth I am Nel Tu A SOUL REAPER!" and she plunged the blade into her chest.

The air rippled with spirit energy that shook the very foundation on the hill. Then in a tornado of dust and energy Ichigo and Nel were surrounded, and eventually blocked from view. The weaker soul reapers were fearful of all this energy; the Vice-Captains were also on edge, some of whom had actually grasped the hilts of their blades for comfort. It was the Captains who remained calm. Most looked upon this with feigned boredom, but on the inside were impressed by how much these two's spirit energies conjured up. Other Captains like Renji and Toshiro, could not help but looked amazed as nothing like this had ever taken placed. All this nervousness and fear on the outside one could only imagine what the inside of the tornado was like.

On the inside Ichigo was having trouble. The wind force in the center was great that Ichigo had to force himself to stay in that same spot. Meanwhile Nel was screaming in pain as her entire DNA was being rewritten, but she still somehow kept hold of the Zangetsu blade. As if this wasn't enough, Ichigo was quickly losing spirit energy. He was warned that this could drain Ichigo of a lot of power and, while he would regain it all back, it wills b e a couple of days for him to be back at 100%. The only thing on Ichigo's mind was how Nel was holding up.

Nel felt a searing pain where the sword was. This pain felt like 1,000 hot needle that were stabbing and cutting their way into her soul. She held on though for her desire to become a soul reaper was that great. However Nel still felt her mind fall into darkness. And then she woke up in an unusual place.

Nel was no longer in the tornado, or even on Soukyoku Hill. She was in a bright, sunny place on a spherical landmass that was about the size of a two campers. This landmass was covered in beautiful flowers and Nel wanted to smell them all. But then she noticed that she was surrounded by thousands if not millions of similar landmasses, varying in size, and some even had trees on them. Nel was happy to be here, but she remembered what Ichigo had told her.

"_Soul Reapers have….little worlds inside of them," _He had said _"And it's here that your Zanpaktou lives, like for example I have a sideways city where Zangetsu lives."_

This must be where my sword lives, Nel thought looking around. However she did not see anyone anywhere which was curious. All of a sudden a hand grabbed Nel's head and threw her into a nearby landmass. Nel recovered quickly to see her attacker and her mouth dropped. Nel was a white version of herself when her powers released standing in front of Nel. The Hollow Nel was not smiling like Ichigo's Hollow, but this one was pissed off.

"WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING YOUR KIND!" It roared and galloped to Nel, who had to jump to avoid a devastating blow.

"I want to be with the one I love!" Nel hollered back, throwing a boulder at the hollow.

"You are a bitch, I SUPPORTED YOU WHEN WE WENT AGAINST AIZEN; I SUPPORTED YOU WHEN WE HELPED THE SOUL REAPERS, I EVEN SUPPORTED YOU WHEN YOU FOUGHT MY BELOVED NNOITERA! AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?

Nel and Len (hollow Nel) fought for a while. Nel was not holding her own since she had not Kido, Cero, or even a sword to defend her. Len was getting more and more powerful while Nel was losing her Arrancar strength quickly. It left her terrified to tell the truth. Len had Nel cornered until an arm with a sword cut Len.

"That's enough." A quiet voice said as Len looked in shock at the new attacker.

"No, NO, this can only mean…." Len started to say as she was absorbed into the new figure.

"Yes, Lady Nel is becoming a Soul Reaper, "the figure said as she tossed Nel a white box "Open it and you Soul Reaper powers will be in there." Then the figure turned to leave.

"WAIT," Nel yelled making the figure stop and turn around "Who are you?"

The figure just simply said "When the time comes, now go, your new friends are anxiously waiting."

Nel watched the figure vanish and then she turned to the box. Cautiously Nel opened the box, and saw a set of black robes and her sword. Nel grabbed the sword and robes and then she was thrown out of her inner world. On the outside Ichigo managed to open his eyes a little, and then he completely opened them. Nel's hollow hole was almost completely healed. As he kept watching the hole completely filled in and black robes fell around Nel clothing her. Lastly, the last remnant of Nel's mask fell from her head, like a crown toppling to the ground. And there stood Nel, her green hair flowing around her new black robes, sword strapped proudly to her side.

"ICHIGO WE DID IT," She cried joyously before the use of all her power ran out and Nel fainted.

Ichigo, who is now back to his shikai form, caught Nel and hugged her "Yes, welcome to the Soul Society." Ichigo managed to say before he too fainted.

As everyone ran to check on the two love birds, the man in black watched from a far. Flanking him were five people, also in pitch black robes. The leader, who was up front pulled out files and handed each file to his men,

"I never thought the Soul Society would allow this kind of thing to take place," He commented as each of his men looked at the files they received. "Within each of those files are Captains I want you to fight. Fight your hardest, but remember don't quit until you see their bankai's."

"Why do you want to see the bankai's?" Asked a smaller, high pitched cloaked figure.

"Because for my plan to work, I need to know the workings of the Captains bankai's, once I know that it will be much easier for me to take over all of the Soul Society."

"Is that why you created Arturo Plateado?" asked another robed man who glanced at his file containing a picture of Soi Fon.

"Yes, I knew I could get one Captain out of that little Arrancar, I'm just sad that I wasted all of those Menos to create him," The leader said pulling off his hood "Ah well life goes on and now I know Ichigo would be perfect for me to fight."

He turned revealing a face with one eye blood red, and the other eye bright blue, his face looked triangular with a pointed chin, his hair was a mix of black, and white and he was smiling as he said "Yes, the time will come when I, Shenzo Makati will rule all of the Soul Society!"

**Nel's a Soul Reaper now, and just in time for enemies are fast approaching. Also sorry about the long wait I have been busy. On a happier note I need your help, send me idea for Nel's sword Name, shikai, and bankai abilities because I honestly can't think of anything. If I use your idea I will mention you in the next chapter…or maybe it will be the chapter she actually releases her power I don't know. Thank you for being patient. **


End file.
